hishefandomcom-20200213-history
How The Incredibles 2 Should Have Ended
Synopsis Transcript We open with the train scene. Elastigirl is on her bike on the rooftops opposite the tracks. Elastigirl: The train is getting away! I can't catch it! I'm gonna have to-! The train suddenly slows down. Elastigirl looks in shock as the train is stopped by... Passengers: Wow! Thanks, Spider-Man! Spider-Man: Hey, no need to thank me. I'm just Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man. (swings for home) Elastigirl: Aw, dang it. Cue title. We cut to Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack escape the brainwashed heroes in The Incredibile. Violet: Incredibile, escape! The Incredibile stops outside a house. Violet: Dash, those goggles made Lucius go crazy. They've probably done the same to Mom and Dad. We have to find them and take off everyone's goggles. Dash: But how? Violet: Well, I'll be invisible and you can do your thumbtack move from school. Y'know, where you run so fast the camera can't even see you. Dash: You mean really use our powers? Violet: Really use our powers. Dash: Yes! Cut to later in that yacht, where Violet and Dash use their powers to remove The Screenslaver goggles from the brainwashed heroes. Dash: Look out! Coming through! He-lectirx: (after Dash removes the goggles) What the-? Where am I? Violet (invisible): (taking Voyd's goggles off) I'll take those. Krushauser : I crush you! (gets the goggles removed by Dash) Dash: Too slow! Violet: (removing the goggles from Screech) Excuse me. Dash: (removing the goggles from Reflux) Got 'em! Reflux: Eh? Dash: This is amazing! We cut to the : I thank all of you for representing your nation's commitment to superheroes. (as Dash removes the goggles controlling Mr Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone) What the?! Dash: You're all being brainwashed!! Cut to Evelyn in the CCTV control room. Evelyn: Well crap. We cut to later in The Super Cafe. Dash sits beside a revived Superman, while Violet and Jack-Jack sit with Batman. Violet: So we took off everyone's brainwashing masks and that was pretty much the end of it. Dash: Yeah, that's right. We took care of it because we're awesome. Superman: That is great, kids. Batman: So then what happened? Violet: Well, Evelyn went to prison for attempted murder and The Supers are totally legal again. Dash: Which is good because I think Mom and Dad really needed it. Superman: Where are your parents, exactly? Violet: Oh, they're having Date Night. Dash: Yeah, I'm sure they're doing something super romantic. Blegh! Cut to a rooftop where Mr Incredible and Elastigirl beat up a bunch of criminals. Mr Incredible: Get over here! Elastigirl: (punching a goon) Stop! Being! Bad guys! The two then hug. Mr Incredible: I love you. Elastigirl: I love you, too. Before they kiss, we cut back to The Super Cafe. Superman: You think if they liked helping people so much, they would try to get work in the police force or the fire department or something but whatever. Use your skills pushing paper till you go crazy, I guess. Batman: Or you can just do it in secret like me. Cops get mad at me all the time for doing their job for them. Do you know why? (starts drinking his coffee) Jack-Jack: (shapeshifts his his to look like Batman) Wrah-Wrah Wrah Wratwra! Batman gets startled enough to send his coffee out through his nose. The end. Category:Episodes